The Game
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Josephine is intrigued when Isabela stops by Skyhold in search of Hawke, but things get even more interesting when she challenges the pirate to a game of Wicked Grace.


**AN: **I am afraid that this pairing is going to be my new thing. *falls over* Sorry it took so long to write. Oh, and if you haven't checked out my yet, please give it a look! There's still time to submit prompts.

The Witch's Daughter also comes out April 1st. n_n

**. . .**

**The Game**

**. . .**

"Inquisitor? I..." Josephine's voice cut off in surprise as she looked up from her desk. She had expected to see Herah waiting for her, but the other woman standing at the Inquisitor's side was a complete surprise. Her dark hair spilled around her shoulders, and her full lips curled up in a mysterious smile.

Josephine returned the smile instinctively as she studied the stranger, trying to figure out who she was. _Certainly not a noble,_ she thought as she took in the woman's revealing tunic. She seemed to spill out of it in all the right places, and the belt looped around the widest part of her hips emphasized her narrow waist. Her dark olive skin suggested she was Rivaini, or perhaps Southern Antivan, but the charm around her neck solidified the first option. She carried twin daggers at her belt, and a gold stud glinted at the dip in her chin.

"Oh, my apologies," Josephine murmured. She stood, circling around the edge of her desk. Although she bowed her head to Herah in greeting, her eyes remained fixed on the stranger. "I see we have an unexpected guest. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Josephine Montilyet, former Ambassador to Orlais and current Chief Diplomat of the Inquisition."

"There's no need for formalities, Josie," Herah said cheerfully. She gave the strange woman a playful nudge on the arm, which - unsurprisingly - was stronger than she intended. Josephine caught their guest bracing herself just a little before the punch hit. "Isabela doesn't care, do you? She's not one of your diplomats."

Isabela? Where had she heard that name before? "Oh, of course," she said, brightening with understanding. It all made sense. On second glance, the woman's clothes and demeanor screamed 'pirate'. "You're Varric's former companion from Kirkwall. I wasn't informed of your arrival, but it's a pleasure to welcome you to Skyhold."

"The pleasure's definitely mine, Lady Montilyet," Isabela purred. "But the Inquisitor's told me I'm too late. Hawke's already gone for Weisshaupt."

Something about the thick, syrupy texture of Isabela's voice sent a shiver down Josephine's spine, but she did her best to ignore it. "That's a pity," she said. Her mind raced over everything Varric had ever told her about his friends, but she couldn't come up with many details. Aside from Isabela's seductive behavior and skill with her daggers - all of which she could have surmised on her own - there wasn't much to recall. "Are you planning to go after her?"

"Not exactly," Isabela said. She folded her arms beneath her breasts, shifting her weight to one generous hip. "I knew I might not catch her, but I figured I had to try. I haven't seen her in ages. Hopefully, she's off killing things with Merrill instead of getting herself stabbed. As usual."

"Oh, don't worry," Herah said. "Hawke seemed to handle herself fine in the Fade. Weisshaupt can't be any worse."

Isabela's gaze flicked over to the Inquisitor. She was at least a foot shorter than the towering qunari, but somehow, their eyes still seemed to meet on even ground. "She's always fine... but that's usually because she has us to watch her back." Josephine thought she saw a flicker of - was it worry? Jealousy? Sadness? - in Isabela's eyes, but she couldn't be sure. As soon as it appeared, it vanished again, and her flirtatious smile returned. "So, Lady Montilyet... Josephine..." The use of her first name made her chest flutter. "What does a woman have to do to get a room in this dusty old fortress?"

"It's certainly old, but it's hardly dusty," Josephine protested. "I've spent a considerable amount of time making Skyhold presentable for guests."

Isabela laughed. "I was only kidding. I'm sure I'll be comfortable here. More space to walk around than you get on the deck of a ship, anyway... as lovely as they are."

Josephine's brow knitted in thought. "Perhaps a room with a view, then. There happens to be a spare one on the south side of the castle. You'll have your own balcony overlooking the mountains, and it faces the wind." She gave Isabela another look, taking in all of her exposed skin. "You might have to dress a little warmer if you want to enjoy it."

Fortunately, Isabela seemed amused instead of offended. "Tactful, aren't you? I think we're going to get along, Josephine." Without another word, she headed for the door to the study, hips swaying on the way.

"... personality, doesn't she?"

It took Josephine several moments to realize that Herah was speaking to her. She blinked and shook her head once Isabela's retreating form disappeared from view. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, Inquisitor?"

"I said, she has a unique personality, doesn't she?"

"So do most of your followers," Josephine pointed out. "If her allegiance didn't already lay with Ser Hawke, I imagine she would fit in nicely with the rest of your companions."

Herah grinned. "Too true. And I know Sera would like her. They'd get along swimmingly."

"Perhaps you should introduce them," Josephine said, a little stiffly. Although she had nothing against the enthusiastic, fast-talking elf, she found it difficult to interact with her. It probably had something to do with Herah. Although she would never admit it, even to Leliana, she was jealous of Sera's rapport with the Inquisitor. The two of them obviously had a romantic connection, one she couldn't help but envy.

"You know? I think I will. Maybe we should all sit down for a game of Wicked Grace before she leaves. Will you join us? Isabela will clean Skyhold's coffers out otherwise."

"Perhaps," Josephine said. "Although you shouldn't be betting with the Inquisition's resources."

"Hey, I'm only kidding," Herah said with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll go show Isabela to that room. I know the one you were thinking of. It's a good choice... oh, why am I even saying that? You always make good choices."

"On occasion," Josephine murmured._ At least, I make good choices when it comes to the game of diplomacy,_ she thought. _But in the game of love, I'm afraid I waited too long..._

"Right then. I'll see you later." With a quick wave goodbye, Herah headed out the door after Isabela, striding quickly on her long legs.

Josephine watched her go, but for once, her thoughts did not linger in a sad place. Instead, they returned to the strange woman she had just met. She had seen many odd people come and go from Skyhold during the past several months, but for reasons she didn't understand, Isabela intrigued her.

It wasn't her intention to visit Varric during her mid-day break, but her feet carried her there anyway. The plan had been to grab a quick lunch, but she headed for the main hall instead of the kitchens, uncertain what she was doing there. It wasn't until she saw Varric that she realized why she had come.

"Well," she sighed to herself, watching him turn the pages of a book, "I'm already here. I might as well satisfy my curiosity..."

And she couldn't deny that she was curious. Ever since their introduction the day before, her mind kept wandering back to Isabela. She had caught a few glimpses of her since, inspecting the fortress and gazing out over the mountains from high places, but they hadn't spoken again. And she did want to speak to Isabela again, although she couldn't put her finger on why.

Varric looked up as she approached and shut his book, tucking it beneath his arm. "Ruffles? This is unusual. I think this is the first time I've seen you without your clipboard."

With some surprise, Josephine realized that she had indeed left her clipboard at her desk. She usually took it with her everywhere, even to meals. There were never enough hours in the day to finish her work. "Am I really that predictable, Varric?"

"You are. Which is how I know you want to ask me something. Let me guess. It's about Isabela?"

Josephine stared at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

Varric laughed, leaning back against the wall and settling in for a longer conversation. "Trust me. I've known Isabela for over ten years. Sooner or later, almost everything is about her. Especially when people get that look."

"I have a look, too?" Josephine asked. "What kind of look?"

"Don't feel bad," Varric said. "It happens to most people sooner or later. Isabela has a bad habit of seducing everyone around her without even trying."

That almost made Josephine swallow her tongue. She cleared her throat, trying to stall for time as she recovered from shock. "Excuse me? Did you say... I - you don't mean me, do you? I'm not interested in that sort of thing. We only met yesterday. And she's a pirate!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "An Admiral now, if you want to get technical. But if you're not interested, why are you listing excuses?" Josephine couldn't come up with a satisfactory response, but Varric didn't let the conversation fall into awkward silence. "Don't overthink it too much, Ruffles. If it makes you feel better, Hawke had it even worse than you when they first met."

That grabbed her attention. "You mean the Champion of Kirkwall and Isabela are... involved?"

"Were involved," Varric corrected. "They had a thing going for a while, but it was never serious. Isabela wanted it to be, but she didn't say anything soon enough. Daisy beat her to it. Hawke fell head over heels, and Isabela bowed out. She loves both of them, even if she doesn't say so often. It's the oldest tragic love story in the book... you know, aside from the ones where everyone dies."

Josephine remained silent, digesting the new information. From her all too brief meeting with Isabela, the colorful stories she had heard, and her guilty reading of Varric's book, she wouldn't have suspected. All of a sudden, she realized why the expression of longing on Isabela's face had seemed so familiar. It mirrored how she felt about Herah. She hadn't spoken up soon enough, and Sera had snatched her away. _No, that isn't right,_ she thought. _The Inquisitor was never mine to begin with._

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

She blinked, pulling away from her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"About Isabela," Varric said.

Josephine smoothed down the front of her skirt. "There isn't anything to be done. I'll admit, she's a very... attractive... individual, but attraction seems like a trivial thing, especially now. The Inquisition has greater things to worry about."

"You aren't the Inquisition, Ruffles. Even the Inquisitor isn't the Inquisition. You're a person, and believe me, I've seen enough horrors to know that human connection during the end of days isn't such a bad thing. In fact, it's what we're fighting to preserve." He pulled out his book again, opening to the page where he had left off. "You don't have to answer. Just think about what I said."

Instead of being insulted by the abrupt end to their conversation, Josephine was relieved. She murmured a polite goodbye and hurried back to her study without grabbing lunch. Her stomach was already fluttering too much to eat.

Varric's words lingered with her as she sat back down and resumed her work. Her thoughts wandered, and she soon forgot what she was doing, tapping the edge of her quill against her lip and resting her chin in her hand. Perhaps he was right. It wouldn't hurt to get to know Isabela a little better before she left Skyhold. Talking didn't have to mean anything. In fact, it might be nice to spend time with another victim of unrequited love... not that she would ever bring the subject up.

She groaned and leaned back in her chair, abandoning the parchment she had been using and turning to stare out of the window. First, she needed a reason to spend time with her. Her mind, which had been so sluggish before, suddenly started racing. What excuse could she use to spend more time with Isabela without seeming improper?

Her lips tugged into a smile as the idea came to her. She returned to her work with renewed enthusiasm, eager to finish her correspondences so she could begin making preparations.

It wasn't too difficult to track Isabela down. Skyhold was a large place, but from what little she had gleaned about the pirate's preferences, Josephine could guess where she spent most of her time. She found Isabela in the first place she looked - atop the ramparts, gazing out over the mountains. Her long black hair spilled free of her bandana, and she looked almost wistful as she stared into the distance.

At first, Josephine felt guilty for interrupting. It was obvious that Isabela had come here to be alone. But before she could retreat, Isabela turned in her direction. Her stomach twisted into knots, and she gave a small wave. "I'm sorry for the intrusion," she said, trying to hide her nervousness. She usually carried herself with confidence, even in front of royalty, but something about this woman threatened to undo her.

Isabela returned her smile. Although it was difficult to tell, Josephine hoped it was genuine. "Well, what have we here?" Her eyes narrowed, and Josephine was suddenly reminded of Morrigan. "Lady Montilyet. I wasn't expecting you to come looking for me. Is there anything you need?"

A shudder raced down the middle of Josephine's back as she finally interpreted the look on Isabela's face. It was predatory - probably why she had associated it with the witch. _I have no idea what I'm doing,_ she thought to herself. _I shouldn't have come. I'm entirely out of my depth..._

"Speechless already? Being an Admiral must suit me. Usually I have to touch someone before they lose their words."

Josephine's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders, shaking off the spell. "Actually, I'm here to give you an invitation. I'm arranging a game of Wicked Grace tonight for Varric, the Inquisitor, and a few of their friends. It seemed like something you might find entertaining."

Isabela's grin showed a hint of teeth. She rested a lazy hand on her hip, and her eyebrows lifted beneath the edge of her bandana. "Oh? Have you been talking to Varric? Because if you had, you wouldn't be inviting me to play."

"Actually, I did speak to him earlier," Josephine said. She conveniently left out the personal information he had divulged about Isabela's past. "But why wouldn't he want you to join us?"

"Because I always cheat." The statement was matter of fact, without a trace of shame, but it surprised Josephine anyway. Her eyes grew wide, and Isabela laughed. "What's that look for? Don't tell me you're surprised again. Cheating is what I'm best at. If I see an easy way to win, I'll take it."

Josephine considered that. Somehow, she doubted it was the entire truth. "You're underestimating me, Isabela. Wicked Grace isn't the most dangerous game I've played, but I have some skill with it. Ask Varric who came away with the most coin the last time we sat down together… and the most clothes."

That got Isabela's attention. She laughed, a low, musical sound that lingered despite the wind. "If clothes were involved, maybe I have underestimated you. Sure, I'll play, if that's what you want. Where and when?"

It was a struggle to hide her eagerness, but somehow, she managed. "The tavern, after sundown. And make sure to bring your coinpurse. You'll need it."

Isabela gave a careless shrug of her shoulders. "Fair enough, Josephine. I'll need something to put my winnings in, I suppose."

"Then I'll see you tonight." Josephine turned away, deciding to end the conversation on a high note. One of her first lessons as a bard had been to leave her opponent guessing. And if she was right, playing against Isabela would provide her with the challenge she had been missing.

It wasn't until she was half-way down the stairs that she realized Isabela had used her first name again. In just a short conversation, it seemed as though they had gone from acquaintances to… what? It was too soon to call Isabela a friend, but Josephine hoped they would be. By the end of the night, perhaps.

Still grinning, she skipped the rest of the way down and headed back for the main hall. Work could wait for once. Now that she had Isabela's attention, she had a game to organize.

"Mine again," Isabela crowed. She slammed her forearm down, raking the pile of coins to her side of the table. "I told you I had a good hand. You should have folded sooner."

Instinctively, Josephine's eyes darted down to Isabela's hands. Despite the tiny white scar lines that ran along the backs, they looked surprisingly soft...

"Yes, but you're also a liar," Varric laughed. "Why should any of us believe you?"

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Herah sighed. She stared down at her cards, and the furrow creasing the middle of her brow was even sharper than her horns. "I was expecting to lose again, but not this badly."

"Thatsh… hic! S'why I'm not playin'," Sera said from beside her. The elf had her chair turned the wrong way around, and her arms were folded along the back. Her chin rested on top of her hands, and Josephine suspected it was because her vision was spinning. While she had only pretended to sip at her mug of ale, Sera was well on her way to intoxication.

"I thought it was because you were drunk," Iron Bull said. He clapped Sera on the back, smiling with approval behind his puckered scar. "But maybe it means you're smart. You still have a full purse, and you've had more ale than any of us."

"Smart? Smart's for sissy nobles and their books. What I am is clever. Sensible-like. Yeah? I knew better 'n to put my coin against Josephine's or Isabela's..." Her misty eyes traveled up and down the top half of the pirate's body, and a wide, uneven grin spread over her face. "But, woof. I'm glad I came."

Fortunately, Herah seemed amused with Sera's antics. "That's right, Sera. Woof. But maybe it's time for the two of us to go to bed. You look like you're about to tip over, and I can't afford to lose any more money tonight. I don't mind handing it over to Josephine, but Maker knows what Isabela will get up to with it."

"New clothes, of course," Isabela said. "An Admiral has to look the part."

"Huh," Varric laughed, running a thoughtful finger over his chin. "And will these new clothes show more or less flesh than your old ones? I need a good mental picture for my next book."

"Yeah, let's go to bed," Sera said, completely ignoring Varric. She was so drunk that she didn't seem to realize the conversation had gone on without her. "Once I get you alone, I'm gonna-"

Herah clapped a firm hand over Sera's mouth, but made a squirmy face a few seconds later. "Ew, stop that!" she said, withdrawing her hand as if she had been burned. "You licked me!"

"And you usually don't complain about that, Inky."

Herah stood up from the table and pushed in her chair. "That's it. Bed." With an impressive show of strength, she lifted Sera away from the table and draped the elf's slender body over her shoulders. "Good night, everyone. We'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Isabela!" Sera said as she was carried away. "Make sure you clean the others out. Buy yerself something pretty, yeah?"

Josephine smiled behind her hand as the two disappeared from the room. For once, her heart didn't hurt at the sight of them. She really was happy for them, even if their blossoming romance had been difficult to witness at first. Once they were gone, she gazed around the table, sizing up her remaining opponents. "Another round, then? My purse isn't quite full, and I have Antiva's reputation to uphold…"

"Not for me, Ruffles," Varric said. He gave her a sly look as he stood from his seat and removed Bianca from beneath the table. His faithful crossbow had rested comfortable against the leg of his chair for the duration of the game. "I saw what you did to Cullen last time. I'll keep my modesty, thank you."

"I'm out, too," Iron Bull said. He stood up, stretching his bulky arms above his head and letting out a great yawn. "Unless Sera does something even more insane than I expect, we're going dragon hunting tomorrow."

Isabela raised an interested eyebrow. "Dragon hunting? Is that a metaphor, or are you being literal?"

"Literal," Iron Bull said. "Ahh, I remember my first dragon hunt. The fire. The smoke. The ear-splitting roar…"

"It was only a month ago, Bull," Josephine pointed out.

"Exactly! It's been an entire month since I last killed a dragon. I need to catch up. Good night, ladies. Plenty of my men have paid more to spend time in such lovely company than I lost, and they didn't have half as much fun." He gave both of them a wink with his good eye and left the room, smiling to himself on the way out.

Varic made his escape as well, but not before he gave Josephine a meaningful look. Even though he didn't speak, she felt a blush crawl across her cheeks. Somehow, she suspected that he wasn't bowing out because he was afraid of losing. Her friend was offering her a chance to spend a few precious moments alone with the woman who had so captured her interest. At last, she turned to face her only remaining opponent. "What about you, Isabela? One more hand?"

Isabela's full lips curled upward, and her dark eyes gleamed with confidence. "Unless you're afraid of losing, Josie."

The use of the nickname sent a jolt through Josephine's chest. Over the course of the evening, Isabela had shifted from her title to her first name, but this was the first time she had shortened it. Deciding to take the sign as a good one, she gathered the deck of cards and began to shuffle. "Not at all. You don't scare me, even if you do cheat."

"I did warn you," Isabela said. She leaned back in her chair, and the light from the candles on the table cast the hollows of her cheeks into shadow. "But to be fair, I won't cheat this hand."

Josephine set the cards back down on the table, drumming her fingertips over the top of the deck. "And what about the stakes? It would be a shame for you to lose all your earnings after such a successful night."

Isabela gave a low laugh. "I thought you already knew we were playing for something more interesting this time. Don't you like to have fun?"

Josephine remained silent. Although it was buried beneath several layers of charm and seduction, she saw some of her own feelings reflected in Isabela's face. Wistfulness. Hope. Excitement. They were a refreshing change from the heartbreak she had wallowed in for the past few months, and seeing that Isabela felt the same gave her a surge of confidence. She wasn't sure what would become of this strange, brief connection she was reaching for, but she desperately wanted to find out.

She didn't offer the cards for cutting. Instead, she split the deck herself before dealing from the top. Isabela leaned forward slightly in her chair to study her hand, but otherwise, her face remained smooth and expressionless. Although Josephine had studied her intently for the entire game, even enough to figure out when and how she cheated, she hadn't been able to pick up on any of Isabela's tells.

After only a little thought, Isabela put one card face-up on the table. "I'll play the rose knight and draw another card. Dealer's turn."

Josephine slid a card of her own from her hand. "The dawn knight, upside down, and I'll draw as well. If you're looking for the rest of the set, I'd advise against it."

If Isabela was worried about losing, it didn't show. She remained relaxed as she selected her next card. Gathering her courage, Josephine reached out as well, a split second too early. Heat blossomed in her hand when their fingers met, and she swallowed to keep down a gasp. Their skin had only brushed briefly, but it was enough to make her wonder. How would the same warmth travel through the rest of their body when Isabela touched her?

Isabela drew another card from her hand and laid it face down on the table. "The song of twilight." Her eyes narrowed to slits, and she leaned forward, bracing her elbow on the table. "I'm going for a different tactic."

Josephine continued looking down at her hand. "The angel of fortitude," she said, laying her next card on the table. Although she hated to giving Isabela the opportunity to make use of it, she needed to make room in her hand for her next draw. This time when both of them took their cards, their hands lingered. Isabela's rested on top of hers, and the whispering edge of a thumb ran along her own.

It took an effort of will to draw her hand back, but somehow, she managed. A tall winged woman was painted on the card's face, holding her sword aloft as flames danced along its edge. Josephine couldn't help smiling as she slipped it face-up onto the table. "The Angel of Death. Let's see your hand."

Isabela stared at her in astonishment, but her shock quickly shifted to suspicion. "You cheated, didn't you?" she asked, tossing her cards down and folding her arms across her chest. "I thought we agreed to play this hand fair."

"You agreed not to cheat," Josephine said. "I never made any promises."

Instead of being angry, Isabela seemed delighted. She spread out what was left of her hand. "Two songs, a dagger, and another knight. What about you?"

Josephine lowered her own cards to show Isabela their faces. "Four serpents. And since I drew the Angel, I don't have any extra cards in my hand. I win."

"Unfair," Isabela said, but her pouting was playful as she brushed her cards aside and stood up. "I underestimated you, Josie. I'm impressed. You're the first person who's really given me a run for my money."

"Wicked Grace isn't the only game I'm good at." She stood up on shaking legs, praying they would hold her weight. When she tested her movement, they started to falter beneath her, and she had to grip the edge of her chair for extra balance. Something about Isabela's stare threatened to melt every bone in her body.

"That doesn't surprise me." Isabela leaned in as best she could with the table between them. "So? What kind of reward did you have in mind? You did win, even if you cheated."

Josephine's eyes darted down to Isabela's breasts, placed on prominent display between her braced arms. To the smooth brown skin of her throat. To the lips that had been smiling for her all evening. She wasn't usually so forward, hadn't been even during her time as a bard, but she wasn't about to let another opportunity pass. Not when Isabela was so obviously interested. It was time to grab for what she wanted instead of letting it slip away. She cupped one of Isabela's shoulders, urging her to lean even further forward.

Their lips met with blistering heat. The smooth silk of Isabela's mouth made her groan, and it tasted just as sweet as she had hoped behind the edge of alcohol. I have no idea what I'm doing, she thought, but it didn't seem to matter. Her body knew, and it seemed perfectly content to take control. Before she realized what was happening, she was kneeling on top of the table with her arms draped around Isabela's neck.

It took a few tries to orient themselves, but the awkwardness only lasted a moment. She pulled away from the tempting heat of Isabela's lips, surprised to realize that she had trapped the pirate beneath her. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at the gorgeous sight before her. Isabela was panting and breathless, dark hair spread out in a fan behind her head. If it was possible, the front of her shirt had lost even more buttons, although Josephine couldn't remember unfastening them.

Well, since I'm already on top… It wasn't exactly how she had expected this part of the game to play out, but she didn't have any complaints. This was supposed to be her reward, after all. This time, her lips closed around a tender patch of skin beneath Isabela's jaw. A low sigh of approval came from above her ear, and she took it as a sign of encouragement. One of her hands slid down along Isabela's thigh, and she lifted her own knee between her soon to be lover's legs.

"Wait, stop."

She froze and released the graceful line of Isabela's neck, worried she had done something wrong. "What is it?"

"Oh! Nothing to do with you." Isabela grinned and pushed up to kiss the point of her nose, causing Josephine's face to wrinkle. She hadn't been expecting such an affectionate gesture. "Hold still. I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Cut myself? How?" Isabela answered the question by reaching down to her hip and removing the dagger strapped to her leg. Another followed, and then a third from somewhere inside of her boot. "How many weapons do you usually carry?" Josephine asked in astonishment, her eyes widening as Isabela removed several pieces of jewelry as well, most of which looked suspiciously sharp.

"Enough so that no one ever finds them all. It's saved my life more than once." She threw one final knife onto the seat of a nearby chair, and it landed on the wood with a thud. "You should be flattered. I don't usually take them all off during sex, but I have a feeling you're not going to try and kill me."

"Wait, here?" Josephine stammered. Even though she already knew the room was empty, she couldn't help glancing around to make sure they were alone. "But…"

Isabela laughed as she untied the edges of her bandana, letting her hair fall. "You didn't yank me onto the table just to kiss me, did you? We can go to your room, or even that office of yours if you want, but why bother? We're already here."

Josephine had to admit that Isabela had a point. She was already taking several risks tonight. What was one more? She resumed what she had been doing before, sighing as she buried her face back in the crook of Isabela's shoulders and searched for the clasps and buckles that would unfasten her tunic. It didn't take long. Despite all the weapons she had managed to conceal in them, Isabela's clothes weren't complicated or difficult to remove.

Her own outfit was slightly more troublesome. Isabela helped her between kisses, unwinding the golden sash from around her hips and pushing off her jacket. Her leggings caught around her thighs, but Isabela tugged them free in a matter of moments. She obviously had a lot of experience undressing people in a hurry, but Josephine could only be grateful. The strange warmth that blossomed within her whenever Isabela looked at her or touched her had turned into a hot, insistent throb that she couldn't silence. Only feeling skin against skin would help ease the ache.

At last, both of them were naked. They stared at each other, and Josephine was so captivated by the look of lust in Isabela's eyes that she almost missed her own turn to admire the view. She whimpered, biting down on her lower lip as she took in Isabela's soft breasts, the firm plane of her stomach, the dazzling white smile and the glint of gold that cut through her dark face. She was absolutely gorgeous, and it was all Josephine could do to keep from reaching out.

Suddenly, she realized she didn't have to. This wasn't some kind of dream, and it wasn't too good to be true. It was really happening, and she could enjoy herself all he wanted - hopefully while making sure Isabela enjoyed herself just as much. She didn't even pause to breathe before claiming Isabela's lips again. They fell into a tangled mess on top of the table, and when one of her knees pressed up between Isabela's legs, warmth painted over her thigh.

She wavered between greediness and the desire to take her time as she made her way down along Isabela's body. Her lips longed to linger at every new place they discovered, but her hands roamed everywhere at once, covering as much flesh as possible. She paid close attention to Isabela's responses, to the sighs and sharp breaths she gave, to the pressure of the nails digging into her shoulders. The signals made it easy to discover the right places to touch. She tried sliding her palm up along Isabela's lean thigh again, and this time, she found no resistance - only slick, welcoming heat.

"Oh, you do know how to play," Isabela purred as soon as she made contact. A lean leg hooked around her hip, and Josephine read into the gesture immediately. She searched with her fingertips until she found the tight ring of muscle at Isabela's entrance, pushing forward in one fluid motion. It was easy to sink inside, but the warm velvet around her fingers squeezed impossibly tight. She hooked upward instead of thrusting, and the motion earned a keening cry beside her ear.

A grin spread across her face. "I know more than most people assume. One can learn a lot of useful things in Orlais if one has the time…"

"Maybe I should make a trip there," Isabela said, but her voice had already begun to waver. "Oh, Maker, yes…" Her hips picked up a steady, rocking rhythm, and Josephine followed the tempo. She angled the heel of her hand, offering a surface for Isabela to grind against. The stiff bud of her clit was already slick and swollen, and it twitched against Josephine's palm every time she curled her fingers.

Secretly, Josephine was delighted. She had been a little worried that her usual tricks wouldn't be enough to impress her obviously experienced lover, but they seemed to be working beautifully, and despite the ache between her own legs, she still had control of her words. She lowered her lips beside Isabela's studded ear, murmuring against its shell. "Why bother? You have me. Or, more accurately, I have you." She gave another deep thrust, scraping against the full place she had discovered, and Isabela trembled beneath her, clutching her shoulders even tighter.

"If...if I'd known you were going to feel this good, I would have lost on purpose."

Josephine laughed, tugging on the lobe of Isabela's ear with her teeth. Her hand started thrusting, and she added a third finger, confident the extra stretch would be welcome. Even more wetness spilled around her knuckles, and she knew she had made the right choice. "I'll make sure to remind you of that next time we play."

Perhaps it was the reminder of next time, or perhaps it was the extra push she added at the end of the sentence, but Isabela came undone beneath her as soon as she finished speaking. Her whole body stiffened, and she cried out as her eyes rolled back in her head. Josephine beamed down at her, watching the heavy ripples that traveled through her muscles. The tight warmth around her started to flutter, and the fullness against her fingers exploded in a heavy rush. Isabela's teeth latched onto her shoulder and sharp nails raked down her back, but she barely registered the pain. She was too pleased with herself to care.

When she splash and shiver finally stopped, Isabela released her shoulder and gazed up at her with dark, hazy eyes. The playful affection in them made a knot loop in Josephine's stomach. She was suddenly very aware of the pressure between her own legs. "I'm flattered I could make you enjoy losing so much," she murmured, carefully withdrawing her hand. "But I'm afraid we need a rematch. Immediately."

"No question." Isabela's legs tangled with hers, and a breath later, Josephine found herself flat on her back. A strong hand seized one of her wrists, dragging it up, and warm lips closed around her knuckles. The sight of Isabela's mouth wrapped around her, cleaning the shimmering coat of wetness from her hand, was almost too much. She let out whimper that was almost as soft as the studded tongue teasing between her fingers.

Once her hand had been thoroughly cleaned, Isabela's mouth pulled away with a pop. She pressed a kiss to each fingertip, then began working up along the line of her arm. Josephine shivered, and her other hand groped for the nearest edge of the table. She hadn't expected Isabela's lips to feel so good in such a distant spot. But it didn't matter, because soon those lips wandered in toward her breasts, sealing over the strained point of her nipple.

The wet heat and pressure was too tempting. Her hips bucked forward at the first graze of teeth, and her hands flew up, searching for something to grab hold of. They shoved through Isabela's hair, tangling in the glossy strands. A low groan cracked in her throat, and she shuddered until Isabela finally started kissing over to her other breast, leaving the first aching against the kiss of cold air.

Josephine wasn't sure how long Isabela spent exploring her body, seeking out secret places. It seemed too long and too short at the same time. She never wanted the moment to end, but the knife of desire in her abdomen was buried too deep to ignore. If she didn't get some kind of relief soon, she would surely lose her mind. "Isabela," she rasped, tugging gently at her hair to get her attention.

Isabela abandoned a sensitive patch of skin above her hipbone and looked up, running her tongue over her full lower lip. "Josie?"

The use of the nickname made something in her quake, but she didn't have the presence of mind to analyze it. Now wasn't the time. "I want your mouth on me."

The white curve of Isabela's smile flashed again. "And?"

She knew the pirate was waiting for some kind of please, but she was unwilling to give it. She had won the game, after all. If Isabela wanted her to beg, they would just have to play more than once. Instead, she spread her legs wider and shoved Isabela's head down. "And so you need to hurry, or I'll come without you."

Her forcefulness only seemed to make Isabela more determined. A blistering trail of heat travelled down from her navel to the crease where her thigh met her torso, then blazed inward. She just managed to slide one of her legs over Isabela's shoulders before the fire caught. Warm lips wrapped around the hard bundle of her clit, and she shouted to the ceiling as the stud in Isabela's tongue scraped over the tip. She writhed on top of the table, but somehow, Isabela managed to follow her movements no matter how erratic they became. She stiffened, unsure whether to pull away because the pressure was too much or push forward because it wasn't enough.

Two of Isabela's fingers pushed inside her, imitating exactly what she had done before. She hissed at the slight sting, bucking hard when they found the perfect spot. Each sharp curl tore a shout from her chest, and her knee hooked tighter over Isabela's shoulder. Red fog crept in around the edges of her eyes, and aside from how good it felt to be filled, all she could think of was how much she wished she had slipped her own fingers into her mouth before Isabela had stolen the chance to clean them.

The end came before she was ready. One more swipe of Isabela's tongue, and she shattered into a thousand pieces. Lights flashed behind her eyes, and she shuddered as her clit twitched in the firm seal of Isabela's lips. She clutched desperately at the back of Isabela's head, holding her in place as she arched into the air. The next thrust inside of her coaxed out a flood of wetness, and every muscle in her body trembled between tension and relief. Her lips formed something like Isabela's name, but her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't make a sound.

"Josie?" Her foggy brain didn't register her own name at first, but eventually, she cracked her eyes open. Isabela's sticky cheek was resting against her thigh, and she was grinning proudly. "There you are. I think you blacked out for a moment. Not the first time it's happened to me, of course, but still flattering."

"I should think so," Josephine stammered. Slightly embarrassed by her loss of control, she gazed up at the ceiling, ignoring the flush that spread down along her throat and across her chest. "Forget the Orlesian court. Once the Inquisition has no further need of me, I'll have to request an ambassador's post in Rivain."

"But I won't be in Rivain." Isabela ducked out from beneath her knee and stretched out, finding a comfortable position on her side and propping her chin in her hand. "If you want to keep having sex good enough to make you pass out, run away on a big, beautiful ship. Sailors are the ones who really know how to do it right."

Although she knew it was only a joke, Josephine's heart leapt. The wording was almost an invitation. But that was ridiculous, of course. She and Isabela barely knew each other. And she had so much to do for the Inquisition. And even once peace came back to Thedas - if peace came back to Thedas - she still had duties to her family in Antiva. She couldn't just run off and pretend to be a pirate for a few months on a whim.

But.

But as ridiculous as it was, the thought was exhilarating. Not now, of course. But maybe…

Josephine blinked and noticed that Isabela's smile had vanished. She hurried to respond, nearly embarrassing herself in her haste. "When the Inquisition can spare me, I would love to see your ship, Isabela. Particularly the Captain's cabin."

"The Admiral's Cabin," Isabela insisted. "And I don't just have a ship. I have an entire armada of ships. And several islands."

"As long as you have a bed and a deck of cards, I don't care about the rest," she sighed, resting her head on Isabela's shoulder and brushing the salty skin there with a kiss.

Isabela laughed. "Hell, we don't even need the bed. But the cards would be a nice touch. I already want a rematch."


End file.
